


☃【卜坤】宠物

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【卜坤】宠物

       
         
-  
          
          
［这才刚坐下，干嘛就看表？］  
       
         
［没事。］  
         
         
卜凡抬头收回垂落至手腕的目光，面上神色颇有些冷淡，转了转腕上咔哒作响的银灰色金属表带，发问的男人斜眼一瞥，眉头微跳，暗自为他这支腕表的昂贵价格乍舌。  
            
           
金线白釉的精致瓷碟在棉麻编织的桌布上轻缓落下，西柚和树莓汁作调的慕斯从碟中散发出清新甜味，而卜凡对此似乎丝毫不感兴趣，只捻着长柄勺搅动着自己面前那杯醇黑咖啡。  
             
            
［卜凡不吃甜食的。］  
           
          
有女生虚掩住唇同一旁的同伴小声说着。  
         
          
［我就说不应该约白天，晚上去酒吧也不会这么尴尬了。］  
         
          
［可我听说他晚上从不应邀的。］  
          
           
这边正暗地里低声探讨，那头却已经有人率先起身发问了。  
            
           
［凡哥晚上有空吗，一起喝个酒？］  
          
          
卜凡闻言，几乎是下意识往自己摆在桌面上的手机瞥去一眼，干净光滑的屏幕依旧漆黑，他眉头聚拢，瞧起来心情似是极为不虞。  
         
        
［呃，要是没空那就算…］  
         
        
［可以，我有空。］  
        
         
卜凡话语微顿，抬手将响指一打唤来服务员。  
        
        
［慕斯帮我打包，要冰袋。］  
            
        
-  
           
           
偌大的房内一盏灯也未开，眼见挂在落地窗外的天便要完全暗下，原本卷起毛绒绒尾巴抱膝坐在门口的蔡徐坤，此时已经重新缩回宽大的单人沙发将自己蜷成个球。  
            
         
目光依旧注视着毫无动静的玄关方向，蔡徐坤背脊轻抖，虽说照着日子来算现在已然入夏，可每当日暮之时气温依旧会随江上压下的冷流缓慢降低，蔡徐坤将自己抱得更紧，连头上一对绒耳也贴了下来。  
           
           
他今天同主人吵架了，其实倒也不算是吵架，只不过自己又背着他偷吃了东西，倘若是其他小零食倒还好说，卜凡也绝不会这样生气，可蔡徐坤偏偏拿的是烤鱼片和鱿鱼丝，明知猫对盐分的摄取十分严格，他却极其喜欢这种咸得要命的东西，几次把自己吃到痛得打滚。  
          
           
今日再次被发现后，卜凡终于发火了，丝毫不理蔡徐坤扒在自己背后百般撒娇，一句话也没同他讲便独自出了门，这么些日子来，蔡徐坤什么时候一个人在家待到天黑过，若是卜凡不在视线之内，他连觉也睡不好。  
           
            
［…主人。］  
         
           
天已经完全黑透，蔡徐坤本就泛红的眼尾在冰冷空气中一点点酸胀起来，他到底还是捱不住了，掌心捂上眼眸像猫一般开始小声抽噎，漫在黑暗中的声音里满满都是委屈与惊惶，耳尖的绒毛也跟着不住颤动，蔡徐坤哭着，口中仍在低低唤卜凡。  
          
           
滴——哒。  
         
          
静谧里突兀响起的密码解锁声音显得尤为清晰，蔡徐坤一噎，被惊得扒住沙发边沿猛然咳嗽起来，盈在眶中的眼泪又落出几颗，可他也顾不得了，起身便赤着脚跳下沙发急急忙忙往玄关跑去。  
         
            
［主人！］  
         
         
卜凡连鞋也没来得及换就被抖着耳朵的猫扑了个满怀，他垂头看着蔡徐坤埋在自己胸口黑糊糊的脑袋，郁结半天的烦闷几乎是瞬间便消散了，卜凡翘了翘唇角，也不知自己在跟他置什么气，蔡徐坤不懂事，说到底也是他作为主人给惯出来的。  
           
          
［为什么不给我打电话？］  
           
          
卜凡熟练地拍抚着他单薄后背，等了半晌却也未等来回答后终于是察觉到蔡徐坤有些不对劲了，他脱了鞋伸手揽着人肩头，提着精致的纸质盒子往屋内走去，蔡徐坤仿若是黏在卜凡身上般，一双手紧搂他腰身不肯松开。  
           
              
［怎么哭了？］  
           
            
镶在房顶隔层中的一圈圈壁灯被全部打开，卜凡放下手中拎着的慕斯盒子去抬蔡徐坤抵在自己胸口的下巴，这一摸却被湿了指尖的颗颗泪珠吓了一跳。  
          
         
他本意是想要惩罚蔡徐坤的，到头来真看见小猫哭得鼻头都红了的可怜模样，心疼的人却还是自己。  
         
          
［我知道错了…你别不要我。］  
         
          
卜凡神色未动，将贴在自己身上的人轻轻拉开了在沙发上坐下，蔡徐坤淡棕色的耳朵跟尾巴皆是耷拉下来，恹恹站在卜凡身前头也不敢抬，一双手背在身后不安绞动，向来冷硬的卜凡面对着他这幅小模样终究是狠不下心，他摁摁太阳穴，伸手替蔡徐坤将挂在鼻翼的眼泪擦净了，顺势捏捏他泛出粉的面颊。  
        
         
［别哭了，我怎么会不要你。］  
        
          
蔡徐坤像是终于得到应允般，瘪着嘴直直往卜凡身上扑去，小猫张开口，尖尖的两颗牙就在他露出的脖颈上轻轻咬下，接着又松了力道滑向肩胛，卜凡被他啃的有些发痒，轻笑着偏了偏头抬手托住蔡徐坤屁股，生怕他摔了下去。  
         
      
［那你去哪里了，为什么不回家？］  
         
       
［喝酒。］  
        
         
咬在颈间的力道猛然一重，疼得卜凡直呲牙。  
        
          
［和谁？］  
         
          
见卜凡已经没再生气，蔡徐坤平日里那点被宠坏的小脾气一下子又冒了出来，他分开腿跪坐在卜凡膝上，睁得大大的猫瞳质问般瞪向面前高大帅气的冷峻男人。  
        
        
［几个朋友，快下来，给你带了吃的。］  
         
          
卜凡见势不对连忙转移话题，而蔡徐坤却难得没吃这套，小巧的鼻尖贴上卜凡衣襟，整个人压在他胸口上嗅来嗅去，卜凡无奈，抬手狠狠拍在他屁股上边。  
          
           
［别闹了，下来。］  
         
          
-  
         
         
卜凡有些头疼地看着一旁捧着慕斯不再搭理自己的蔡徐坤，事情总是这样，明明生气的人是自己，到最后却会变成他才是做错了事的那一个，或许是真的把蔡徐坤宠坏了，卜凡又按了按被酒精浸透的酸麻的太阳穴，起身往浴室走去。  
          
             
蔡徐坤抱着蛋糕看着他头也不回地离开，刚刚憋回去的眼泪立刻又重新溢了出来，他不喜欢用勺子，平日里最爱拿舌头一口一口将东西舔完，可此时却一点品尝的心情也没有了，蔡徐坤泄愤般狠狠咬着手中绵软的甜点，蹭得鼻头脸颊尽是渣滓。  
         
         
［卜凡…坏蛋。］  
              
            
蔡徐坤越想越委屈，跳下沙发便一阵风般跑向已经关上门的浴室，卜凡此刻正泡进宽敞的恒温浴缸之中，热气熏蒸让他发晕的脑袋又恍惚了些，弥散的雪白雾气间，他仿佛看见只穿了件T恤和小短裤的蔡徐坤皱着一张脸赤脚向自己跑来。  
          
          
哗啦。  
          
          
巨大的拍击声和四处飞溅的水花让卜凡瞬间清醒过来，他惊疑不定看着紧紧贴在自己胸前的小猫一时有些梗住，蔡徐坤和猫的习性完全相同，都是怕极了水这种东西的，平时连给他洗个澡也是千辛万苦，头一次见他主动往浴缸里边跳。  
         
          
［怎么了…。］  
          
         
蔡徐坤抬头，挂满水珠的面庞上还残留着慕斯蛋糕的痕迹，卜凡皱皱眉，还没开始数落他便看见蔡徐坤猛然放大的脸往自己跟前贴来，甜腻的树莓味道侵入口腔，卜凡嘴里酒液余下的涩味立时被冲淡许多，他原本是讨厌甜食的。  
         
         
蔡徐坤哪里懂得接吻这种事，除了往卜凡唇上乱啃一气，便什么也不会做了，卜凡宽大的手掌隔着已经湿透的布料紧贴他纤瘦背脊，掌心温度比缸中的热水还要高，烫得蔡徐坤不安分扭动着身体。  
         
           
［你做什么，快出去。］  
         
        
卜凡的声音已然有些低了，他喝了酒，不同往日有那么好的自制力。  
         
        
［我不，我要给你把味道洗干净。］  
       
        
蔡徐坤舔着沾染上卜凡气息的唇，水汽氤氲的眸子里满是气恼和委屈，虽然浸在热水里的不安感觉让他连同声音都在发抖，他却还是稳稳骑在卜凡腰间丝毫不肯挪开。  
         
          
［……。］  
        
         
卜凡是真的有些受不住了，他恨不能提着蔡徐坤的猫尾巴往他压在自己身下的屁股上再打几巴掌，打到他红了眼睛哀哀戚戚地喊着主人同自己认错，光是这样想想，卜凡就忍不住快要硬了。  
          
            
见他不说话，蔡徐坤埋头便像猫咪给自己舐爪洗脸一般往卜凡裸露的胸口舔去，他温热的皮肤上还覆着细小水珠，猫舌头既薄又软，湿热滑腻的触感激得卜凡汗毛直竖，他掐紧了蔡徐坤细瘦的腰浑身僵硬，连背脊也绷紧了。  
         
          
［你给我停下…。］  
        
          
卜凡咬着牙，原本搂在他身后的手用力抓住蔡徐坤尾根往后一扯，极为脆弱的部位霎时传来剧烈疼痛，蔡徐坤低低叫唤一声，边往后蹭去边忙不迭从卜凡身上爬起，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒断了线般就往水里掉去。  
            
          
［卜凡，呜…卜…凡。］  
          
          
［我最恨你了…我不要，不要你做主人了。］  
           
          
一向骄纵的蔡徐坤从没像现在这样哭得伤心欲绝，今天卜凡丢下自己跑出去和别人喝酒到深夜，回家后还接二连三拒绝和他亲近，再也不像往常那样自己一露出难过表情就立刻投降，更别提还会动手打他了。  
          
           
［你去找，别的猫吧…呜…。］  
         
         
卜凡眸色复杂盯着正坐在自己身上抹眼泪的小猫，他从不擅长开口安慰别人，只能抬手捏住蔡徐坤细白指尖，将他被泪痕打湿的手背拉至自己跟前轻吻了吻，看来蔡徐坤还是不明白，自己到底有多喜欢他，是令人又恼又无奈的喜欢。  
         
          
蔡徐坤单手捧着自己被水汽蒸得通红的脸，有些失神看向卜凡难得软和下来的温柔神情，自从被卜凡领回家以来，他早便习惯了自己主人对所于有事皆冷淡漠然的性子，虽说卜凡对他可算是没有底线的宠溺，蔡徐坤却极难看见他的主人如此表露情绪。  
           
           
［主人！］  
          
           
蔡徐坤眼睛晶亮盯着自己被人亲昵吻过的手背，低头将面庞整个埋进卜凡颈间来回蹭动着，湿透的布料与毛绒尾巴紧贴上卜凡平坦胸腹，一双腿夹紧了他腰侧一点不肯放松。  
         
         
［我还是最喜欢你了。］  
          
          
卜凡搞不明白这只猫的情绪为什么这样反复无常，只得伸手将他娇小身体在怀中抱好，垂眼看着那根尾巴在水中划出层层波纹，单薄衣料浮上漾动的水面。  
            
          
［把衣服脱了。］  
         
         
卜凡有点儿担心蔡徐坤着凉，便想着就这样也替他洗个澡算了，蔡徐坤脸红红的，整个人仿若无骨般柔柔软软趴在他胸前，动也不动。  
          
           
卜凡无法，只得撩起人衣服下摆一点点将浸透的T恤从他身上剥了下来，露出赤条条白皙光滑的漂亮背脊，只剩了条几近透明的白色小短裤挂在蔡徐坤腰间。  
            
          
［唔。］  
         
        
蔡徐坤微张的口中呼出的气息变得灼热，卜凡与他紧贴的胸口明显感觉到开始逐渐急促的起伏，卜凡连忙坐直了身子，将蔡徐坤软成泥的发烫身体抱离水面。  
          
          
［怎么回事，发烧了？］  
            
         
卜凡皱眉看着蔡徐坤酡红的脸和已然有些恍惚的迷离视线，看他翘着耳尖一双手直往自己脖颈后扒拉，从喉间泄出几声模糊呜咽，卜凡禁不住心头一跳。  
         
         
这哪里是发烧，看样子应该是小猫发情了。  
         
         
［乖…别动。］  
        
         
卜凡将人往臂弯里一搂就要起身往浴缸外走去。  
          
           
［卜凡！］  
        
         
蔡徐坤也不知哪来那么大力气，摁着他胸口就将人重新按进热水里边，软软的舌头舔上卜凡淡色的唇，有些不稳的灼热呼吸喷吐在他鼻间，蔡徐坤耳尖直直竖起，仿佛燃了火的眸子里倒映的尽是卜凡蹙眉忍耐的神色。  
             
           
［主人…。］  
          
          
［…哈。］  
          
          
卜凡已经数不清自己今晚叹了多少次气了，蔡徐坤什么也不懂，他却不能什么都不顾，卜凡至今还不知道，蔡徐坤对于自己到底是何种想法。  
          
          
［小坤，别逼我了。］  
           
          
蔡徐坤带着奶气的鼻音断断续续哼唧着，尾巴晃悠着卷起搭在卜凡大腿上边，已经湿润的绒毛不住在敏感皮肤上扫动着，蔡徐坤一双肉肉的爪子抵在卜凡匀称的胸肌上，柔软的唇已经游弋至他线条硬朗的下巴，蔡徐坤塌下腰，被小短裤覆着的臀缝正挨在卜凡已经完全勃起的性器上边。  
          
           
［很热…主人。］  
         
          
即便卜凡脑子里的弦已经绷到极致，面上却依旧极力保持泰然，他掌心贴上蔡徐坤红透的柔软面庞，拇指指腹摁住人浅浅探出口的嫩红舌尖，卜凡声音清冷，沉稳语调中却满满都是快要溢出的情欲味道。  
          
           
［你会怕疼吗？］  
        
        
［唔…呃。］  
          
          
蔡徐坤双手扣在卜凡肩头，微眯起眼难耐地将自己单薄的小胸脯同身下人烫热皮肤不住磨蹭，动作暧昧而放荡，卜凡垂眼感受着小猫胸口那两颗硬挺乳尖在自己身前缓缓磨动，腹上也让他灼人的小肉茎不断挨蹭着，蔡徐坤仿佛是将卜凡裸露的身体当作了自慰工具，这让他心情实在有些微妙。  
        
         
［过来，亲我。］  
         
          
卜凡双手已经从他背脊探向人身下绵软的臀肉，手指绕过蔡徐坤颤动着的脆弱尾巴，指尖带着热水抚上他尚未经使用的肉穴穴口，蔡徐坤此刻思绪模糊，却依旧对卜凡在他耳边发出的指令作出反应，蔡徐坤搂着他颈后将自己送了上去，殷红的饱满肉唇迫不及待贴上卜凡看起来十分美味的唇尾。  
             
           
蔡徐坤依旧是吻得毫无章法，可这次卜凡没再任由他乱来，而是吮住人柔软舌尖引导他同自己在唇齿间缓慢交缠，难以呼吸的小猫只能从鼻间挤出一两声轻哼，爪子越抱越紧，恨不能将自己揉进卜凡体内般用力。  
            
           
感受着怀里的小东西已经完全激动起来，卜凡也不打算再忍耐了，宽大手掌扒开他微微翘起的柔软臀瓣，牙齿在蔡徐坤形状漂亮的唇珠上蹂躏般用力厮磨，手指借着水流一点点撑开紧缩穴肉，猫咪的身体构造似乎较常人还要更加脆弱易碎，感受着指尖传来的紧致感觉，卜凡仿佛能想象到自己插进去之后会有多爽了。  
          
        
［别用力，把腿松开。］  
          
         
只是做了决定，之前的隐忍与克制就荡然无存般任由情欲爆发出来，卜凡毫不怜惜地将指节一点点推入湿热甬道，哪怕蔡徐坤难受得埋头在他肩上咬出道道红痕，卜凡也只是偏过头在他红透的耳根轻吻一下，连句安抚的话也没有。  
       
          
［主…好痛啊…］

 

蔡徐坤一双纤细的腿弯曲着抵在缸底，偏偏腿根又肉乎乎地很是柔软，磨在卜凡腰线上边像海绵一般酥痒。  
            
           
［现在喊疼，有点晚了。］  
        
          
卜凡一手托在他尾根下边手指深深插入淡色的小巧穴口，指缝撑开将褶皱一点点抹平，另一只手从水里捞起蔡徐坤湿漉漉的尾尖握在掌中，原本还不安分蹭动的毛绒尾巴此刻服帖地任由卜凡揉弄，只是连接着脊柱的脆弱神经不时传来的轻颤都在表明他身体的敏感。

 

卜凡很喜欢他的尾巴，蔡徐坤一直都知道，只是不明白此刻从尾根传来的细小电流意味着什么，下身灼烧的温度与汹涌的陌生欲望很快淹没疼痛，体内柔软肉壁被顶弄变形的触感无一不清晰传送至脑海，之前的怪异感觉皆变成酸麻与痛痒，蔡徐坤微微直起身想要脱离，却为卜凡手指的插入更加提供便利。

 

尖利的牙咬在卜凡下颌，他斜眼看向蔡徐坤粉红的颈窝一点点将手指拿出，原先流入的热水汇成细小水线从腿根蜿蜒而下，让蔡徐坤绵软的下身又是一阵战栗。

 

［自己扒开，坐上来。］

 

卜凡手指作出的示意已经非常明显，蔡徐坤磨的圆圆的指甲陷入自己臀肉之中，全凭大腿的支撑颤巍巍动作着，卜凡一手握上他沾满水汽的腰杆，一手扶住自己从头硬到尾的一半浸没在水中的粗长性器，他看着蔡徐坤面上茫然又惶恐的神情，不知在思索什么。

 

缠在卜凡掌中的尾巴被忽然握紧，坚硬的龟头仿佛是直直插入他喉间一般让蔡徐坤瞬间被窒息感覆没，绞紧的肠道对侵入者报以激烈回应，蔡徐坤摁着卜凡的腹部半个身子跪坐进水中，直通胃部的快感与恐慌让他在失声后猛然哭叫出来。

 

他不明白什么是空虚被填满的感觉，只能察觉到卜凡烫热的肉茎破开甬道直往小腹顶去，浅浅的腺体被挤压得深陷进肠肉之中，从脊梁爬上的快感占据整个大脑，让他轻而易举便在脑中描绘出此刻正插在自己肉穴里的阳具是什么形状。

 

［…肚子，呜…要破了…。］

 

［想去哪。］

 

卜凡狠狠摁住他试图往上抬起的腰胯，蔡徐坤的指甲在他紧绷的小腹摁出印记，无人抚慰的尾巴绕过腰侧攀上卜凡胳膊，像是乞求般同他轻轻磨蹭着。

 

卜凡不为所动，他知道发情中的猫能承受的可不止这么点程度，只是插入就让蔡徐坤害怕了，自己往前到底还是对他太好，让人半点委屈也受不得。

 

［知道怕，以后就学乖一点。］

 

卜凡伸直了手臂环住蔡徐坤仍在绵软中的细瘦的腰，将他挨在自己腿根的两片臀肉拿手托住了，原本还余了小半在外边的深红色性器被卜凡狠了心用力撞进他臀缝里边，水花从两人交合的部位溅出，蔡徐坤被肏得软了手臂直接伏上卜凡宽阔胸口，原本还断续吟叫出声的嘴只能半张着蹭在湿漉漉的皮肤上边，蔡徐坤打湿的毛绒耳尖抖个不停，收缩的肠肉却暴露出他此刻狂热的兴奋与迷乱。

 

蔡徐坤已经没剩多少清醒意识了，在水里起伏的胸口被溺水感堵塞，手和脚都只能愈发缠紧了卜凡的身体让他更加深入地捣进自己脆弱肉道里边，发情期里格外敏感的淫荡器官让他感觉连大脑也在被侵犯着，蔡徐坤只能明白拥抱着自己的人是卜凡，其余全凭本能支配。

 

即便是第一次，卜凡也没有做一次就放过他的打算，蔡徐坤从浴缸里被抱起摁到冰冷的墙上，而后又夹着卜凡结实的腰被扔上了床，意识模糊地想要爬走又让人抓住尾巴拖了回来，蔡徐坤一晚上撇着耳朵哭湿了半个枕头，直至后来连声音也没有了。

 

背靠床头的卜凡嘴里咬着烟，看着蔡徐坤死鱼一般趴在旁边的赤裸身体上满是情欲痕迹，有些复杂地思考着，他这次应该会消停很久了。

 

-

 

卜凡猜对了，蔡徐坤整整半个星期没再搭理他，甚至是一看见人便竖起眉毛把自己关进房间，以蔡徐坤的脾气来说，卜凡不管不顾地折磨了他一晚上，不道歉蔡徐坤是不会妥协的，尽管一开始做错了事的人是他自己。

 

［小坤。］

 

卜凡将餐具摆上桌后蔡徐坤才磨磨蹭蹭从自己房间里走了出来，满脸不情不愿也不和卜凡打招呼。

 

［还没消气吗？］

 

［哼。］

 

蔡徐坤只管叉起牛肉往自己嘴里送，连眼神也懒得递一个给卜凡。

 

［我在考虑，其实你不用再当我的宠物了。］

 

蔡徐坤怔住，连嘴里的东西也顾不上嚼就抬起头向卜凡看去，却被他眸中平静却认真的神色又狠狠戳了一刀，蔡徐坤再也没办法思考了，扔掉手中的刀叉就跳下椅子往卜凡怀里挤去，唇上沾着的酱料蹭了卜凡胸口一片。

 

［不要，我不准！］

 

卜凡摸摸他竖起的耳尖，刚想开口却见蔡徐坤从他怀中仰起脸，眼尾鼻尖皆是迅速地变红了。

 

［你要是…要是想做，我让你做，我不会再生气了，不要丢掉我。］

 

这回轮到卜凡怔愣了，他看着蔡徐坤视死如归般的坚定神情，把自己已经落到嘴边的解释重新咽了回去，卜凡想，看来有些话再晚点和他讲也无伤大雅。

 

［好，你说的。］

 

END.


End file.
